In recent years, new technology and data processing capabilities have removed barriers to integration of molecular and histopathological data sets. Several clinical research networks across the National Institute of Diabetes, Digestive and Kidney Diseases extramural programs have put Digital Pathology Repositories (DPRs) into place with digital whole slide images (WSI) available to support standardization of classical diagnostic criteria across clinical sites. A developing line of investigation is the ?mining? of these digital sets to identify features which correlate with disease. Computer assisted-image analysis for feature detection and feature recognition are key components of such investigation. The Centralized NIDDK Digital Pathology Repository will serve as an online repository to facilitate standardized archiving of WSI with the goal of providing controlled access for standardization, discovery and validation research efforts.